percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Demigod In Town
Chapter 1 ~ Kim It was August the 17th 2013 and Kim was sat in the bus station in Chippenham. The rain was pouring down and she could feel the bitter cold air surround her. She was alone and the darkness was coming in fast. She took her iphone out've her jeans pocket. No signal. Great, ''She thought, ''How can I let my mum know when the next bus is coming? She looked at the time instead. 8:30. She had to wait for another thirty minutes for the next bus to arrive. She heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaking. A shadow came from her right and she stared at it. It turned into a dark figure, "Come into the light. I want to see your face." The figure approached her. It stopped just out side the light next to her. His right arm entered the light and a golden sword glistened. On one side, there was something written in Ancient Greek. It read: Anaklusmos. She didn't know how or why, but she could translate it in a matter of seconds. "Riptide?"Kim asked, "The name of your sword's Riptide?" "Yes." The figure said. It entered the light. It was a man. His hair was raven black and it was cut short. Just a bit longer than a milertary hair cut. He was wearing a grey shirt and a blue hoodie. His jeans were tattered. She walked towards him. His eyes were bluer than the Aegean Sea and his face was covered in cuts. "What happened to you?" She asked. "Came across a minatour. Nohing to worry about." He replied, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm -" "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Kim finished for him. "How do you know my name?" "I just watched Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters in cinema and I recognize you from these weird dreams I have most nights." She answered, "Anyway, what are you doing here? This isn't Long Island. It's Chippenham. We're in England. The traditional english summer. Wet and not usually this cold." "I'm here because there's a demigod. She's called Kimberley Gray and she prefers to be called Kim." Percy said, "Does that sound familiar?" "Yes. That's me." Kim said, "So, does that mean that I'm a greek demigod? Because I could read the ancient Greek on your sword." "Yes it does." Percy said, "Our plane leaves at ten in the morning. Your mum knows and, don't worry, two of your friends are coming." "Okay. Are you with any friends?" "Yep. There's Annabeth, Grover, my brother Tyson and two others who are a suprise." Percy said, "Don't worry. You'll make many friends with them easily. Come, There's a taxi waiting for us." They walked out from the shelters. The rain pouring down heavier. In a matter of seconds Kim's golden hair and clothes were wet. "I should've listened to mum." She said, "She told me to take a coat. I didn't bother." "Don't worry. We're almost there." Percy said. They came to a hault. Kim saw Percy's company. The very people she had to tavel to Long Island with. "Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Tyson," Kim gasped, "Piper McLean and Jason Grace. By the gods Percy." "They wanted to come along. Grover, where's our ride?" "Just coming." Grover answered. Percy and Kim ran over to the others. Annabeth whistled and a New York taxi came to hault infront of them. "I told you we needed a bigger taxi." One of the drivers said. "Well, we could put some of them in the boot." Another suggested. "That would ruin the suspention you moron." The third said. "If you want something done properly, do it yourself." The first driver said. She clicked her fingers and the taxi turned into a Limo, "Get in." The group of demigods clambered in and buckled up. "We would like to get to the hotel closest to Heathrow airport." Percy said. "Nah. We'll take you all the way to Camp Half-Blood free of charge." The first driver said, "We are the fates, one eye but lisenced." "Just take us to Camp." Grover said, "The sooner the better." "Fine." The driver said and she pressed a red button. The vehicle sped off into the distance. Chapter 2~Percy Percy thought he had forgotten what the graeae's driving skills were like. When they reached Camp Half-Blood, he was waiting for the catch. "That's 65 thousand drachma's please." The driver said. "Sorry, we only have 65."Annabeth said. "Bah. That's the last time we're going to give you lot a ride." The graeae wound up the open windows and clicked her fingers. The Limo transformed into a taxi again and sped off into the distance. "What a jolly bunch." Kim said, sarcastically, "I wonder if they always lose their eye whilst driving." "Probably." Percy said, "Thank the Gods they won't be giving us another ride anytime soon." Category:Fan Fiction Category:TeamJasonGrace